1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device including a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including display devices have recently been diversified. Examples of the electronic devices include cellular phones, smartphones, tablet terminals, and wearable terminals.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), a liquid crystal display device, and electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device in which an organic EL element is used.